


Sonic x Metal Drabbles or One-shots or whatever they are called

by Skytheramen



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Relationship(s), Wholesome, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skytheramen/pseuds/Skytheramen
Summary: Just random inspiration ideas around the idea of Metal x Sonic when I can uhhhhh do a think thonk
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prompt: Love Language

Metal has everything prepared for when Sonic comes home. He has dinner prepared, a nice warm blanket out, and a bath ready for the hedgehog. Though, he is late, for it has been an hour from when he usually gets home, and Metal is starting to feel concerned for the hedgehog’s wellbeing. 

Metal starts to try to come up with a logical explanation in his mind to why Sonic may be late. Perhaps he was helping Tails with a new project he is working on? Though if that was the case, Tails would have contacted Metal to let him know. So instead of working with Tails, Sonic could have a run in with Eggman. But usually these encounters are fast and if they were to last longer, Sonic would have contacted Metal and Tails to help in battle. 

As Metal thinks of reasons why Sonic is late, he hears the door unlock and open. He is greeted by a blue hedgehog who, despite being covered in cuts, bruises, and a bunch of dirt, is grinning. “Sorry I’m late Mets, I had a fight with the ground after tripping over a root and falling down a hill! But I’m fine!” 

Metal does a robotic sigh. At least now he knows Sonic is considerably alright despite the wounds. “Dinner is ready. You can eat as I go get medical supplies. Afterword, you can bathe and then warm up in the blanket I left out on the couch.” Sonic smiles and hugs Metal “You always have things prepared, don’t you?” 

Metal gently rubs Sonic’s back “It is ideal to help make coming home as welcoming as possible. Now go eat your food before it becomes too cold for consumption.” Sonic laughs “Alright, I will!! See you in a sec!” He goes to the dinning room to sit and eat as Metal heads into the bathroom.

As the robot looks for the first aid kit, he also thinks about other ways to help the hedgehog. Perhaps he should make sure the bath stays warm for bathing in before he heads down. He looks through the first aid kit, making sure all the supplies where there as needed. After confirming everything was in place, he checked the temperature of the water. It was warm but starting to get cold. In response, Metal adds warm water until the temperature was to his satisfaction. 

Making a pleased sound, he grabs the first aid kit and heads down to see Sonic finishing up his meal. The hedgehog looks over at Metal “Took you long enough!!” The robot gave him a amused look then started treating his more serious wounds first. 

“Ouch!” The hedgehog yelped as Metal puts the rubbing alcohol on a open wound. Sonic slightly hisses in pain, but knows Metal likes to make sure his wounds are thoroughly clean. After Metal is satisfied with his work, Metal steps back to see if he missed anything. “Alright,” he says “you are good. You may now go take your bath.” Sonic smirks at him “thank you for the permission!” Before Metal can snark back, Sonic kisses what is considered Metal’s cheek and heads off to take a bath. 

Metal stood there, trying to cherish the warmth on his cheek before he goes to the living room where the blanket and fireplace were waiting. The fire seems to be dying, so Metal got to work on relighting the fire. He put the wood in the most optimal position for the fire to burn and set the fire. After the flames grew big enough to warm the room, Metal decides to go make Sonic some tea. 

After thirty minutes, the hedgehog walked downstairs to the living room where Metal was waiting for him. Sonic smiles warmly and proceeds to the couch, wrapping him in Metal in the warm blanket. He cuddles up to Metal, his head lays against Metal’s chest and he sips his tea, listening to the fans in Metal whirling softly. Metal responds by putting a gently yet protective arm around Sonic and laying his head on top of the hedgehog’s. They sat and stared at the fire before Sonic softly said “I love you, Mets.” Metal scratches Sonic behind the ears, earning a purr from Sonic before saying “I love you too.”


	2. Prompt: Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to me screaming! AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Today was the winter solstice, and the family Sonic was staying with for the night offered Sonic a chance to join the celebration. At first he declined, for he was just passing by and had nothing to give in return, but after the two children living there begged him to celebrate, he decided that perhaps he could stay another night.

He helped the family make the holiday food and bought gifts from a merchant also passing through for the children. The morning of the Solstice Sonic got up early to make the parents coffee and the kids hot chocolate. As the family wakes up, the parents tell Sonic the plan to go to the mountain to see the sunrise. So the family bundled up, while Sonic only wore a scarf, and there they were on a cliff edge, waiting for the sun to raise. As Sonic stood, he enjoyed the cold air brushing against him.

“Aren’t you cold?” The tall women asks, her partner fetching a blanket out of the car for their kids. “Nope,” Sonic says “My spines keep me warm, plus I like the cold wind!” The partner laughs “Well don’t freeze to death or catch a cold!!” 

Sonic smiles and feels the wind currents... change. He looks around, curious, and sees a flash of blue heading further up the mountain. He watches the flash go up the path and into the woods. “Are you alright,” the person asks, looking where he is looking. “I think I saw something go up... I’ll go check it out, enjoy the sunrise!! If I’m not back, I’ll be sure to stop and enjoy it as I search!”

“Alright, be safe, Sonic” the women says, keeping the kids distracted. Sonic grins and nods, running up the path. He follows the slight burn in the trees, knowing immediately, feeling excited as a slight blush appears on his face. He comes into a clearing near a cliff where a robot, Metal, was waiting for him.

“There you are, you are 3.5 seconds late my predicted time for you.” Sonic laughs “sorry to disappoint, was held back a few seconds by the family! What are you doing out here, Mets?” Metal looks out into the distance “Come, I have found a good place for sunrise watching. Organic lifeforms seem to watch it on this day.” Sonic walks over and whistles at the view.

The sun is peaking out of a icy lake, turning the water a pink color and the sky is a mix or purples, reds, oranges, and light pinks. The snow on the trees drift off gently in the wind, adding a somewhat sparkle to the sky.

Sonic watches in awe, and Metal takes the opportunity to 'kiss' Sonic’s cheek, sending a small electricity current to simulate the warmth of a kiss. Sonic blushes more and looks at Metal, smiling and holding the robot’s cold hand. Metal looks at his hand and back at Sonic “doesn’t it bother you?” Sonic tilts his head “holding hands?” “Sort of,” Metal explains “I meant holding hands with a non-organic life form.... Usually a organic life form’s hands are produce warmth, but mine do not. In fact, they get cooler in cold temperatures.” Sonic leans in close to Metal and looks him in the eyes “It doesn’t bother me at all, I promise, ok?”

Metal nods and the two watch the sunrise more. Sonic leans against him, purring slightly. Metal savored Sonic’s warmth, admitting a small robotic purr-like sound too. As the two cuddled, the lake was turning from pink to yellow. “You should go back. It has been 17 minutes since your “search” began.” Sonic sighs “Yeah I probably should...” help looks at Metal “have you considered leaving Eggman for good?” Metal shakes his head “I still need the doctor to power me. Once I find his source of power and the blueprints for how it works, I will proceed to send it to your friend, Tails, and wait for Tails to make a substitute. Until then, we have to keep our meetings and dates a secret.” 

Sonic nods “figured... well at least we’re closer to being together officially!” He kisses Metal, lingering before pulling back “See you tomorrow, same location and time as promised, right?” Metal nods “affirmative.” Sonic gives him one last hug “I love you!! Also tell Eggman I said hi!” Metal looks at Sonic “We have established we can not tell the doctor until-“ Sonic laughs a bit “I was kidding!! See you later!!” He then runs off into the woods and meets up with the family

“Sorry I’m late, had a encounter! Don’t worry, it’s all taken care of and safe!!” Sonic grins pridefully. The women smiles “good, now let’s head back! The children are getting anxious to open presents!” In the trees, Metal watches as Sonic and the family leave before returning to his patrol station at Eggman’s hidden base. He reports to Eggman “Sightings on Sonic are negative.” Eggman laughs “Perhaps he took a vacation at that small town! Now would be the best time to proceed with the plans!!” As Eggman laughs to himself and walks off, Metal relaxes. Whatever his creator had planned, Sonic was going to stop it. Perhaps it will become another opportunity to see his lover. Metal hummed a bit and heads to his headquarters. 

Meanwhile Sonic was enjoying the solstice with the family, eating cookies and watching the children play with their new toys. Today was an amazing day.


End file.
